


Shaving! !

by ChrysalliaMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boy you know i love my shower scenes, M/M, Yurio is a meme, i never have anything for the additional tags section lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysalliaMirai/pseuds/ChrysalliaMirai
Summary: It's right after the China Cup, Viktor and Yuri have just landed in Russia and Yuri is feeling The Pressure (TM).





	

_ Hi! I'm Yuri Katsuki, I'm a figure skater from Japan who lives at his parent's hot springs. My last season was pretty terrible and I haven't been able to turn much around until my idol, Viktor Nikiforov, saw me perform one of his routines and he moved to Japan to be my coach! ! Things have been on an upswing lately since he came and rescued me from myself and motivated me to grow into a skater worthy of having him watch. We're headed to Russia now because I just got second at the competition in China. It wasn't so bad losing to Phichit, but I'm worried about going up against Yurio and all the other skaters again...I can't let Viktor down in his home turf… _

“Hey, try to wake up, you don't want to look so spacey on TV do you? You'll end up looking like a 100 yen pork bowl!”

Yuri snapped his head up to realize that there were reporters all around them, Viktor looked cool, as always, he was wearing slim jeans, a crisp polo, and his jacket while holding coffee, his sunglasses propped up on his head. Meanwhile Yuri was wearing dingy black sweats and a plain black hoodie underneath his jacket, his eyes were barely open.  _ I should have gotten some coffee with him even though it upsets my stomach sometimes… why are there reporters in the hotel anywa- _

“Woah watch where you're going!” Viktor hollered at someone really short as Yuri was pulling himself out of his slumber, Viktor’s coffee was flying through the air. Once it hit the ground the person who walked into him turned around and stuck his tongue out while pulling down below his eye with his middle finger.  _ Yurio…. _ Viktor hadn't realized it was him until the youth had gestured at him, Viktor instinctively grabbed the boy by the hood of his jacket and yanked him back. 

“Listen up, I get you're jealous that you can't find a coach that wants to be your boyfriend too and everything but you're more than twelve years too young for me,” Viktor smiled his big press conference victory smile and let go of Yurio’s hood then turned to a stunned Yuri, “want to go find our room?”

Yurio stormed off and Yuri walked up to the main desk at the hotel, “I'm sorry we caused such a scene…is there a room here for Viktor Nikiforov?” the worker quickly glanced through the computer to find their room number.

“Ah here it is! Room 233, how many keys do you need?”

“Two is fi-” Yuri felt a warmth over his mouth and the presence of someone standing very close behind him,  _ what's touching my lips? A hand…? Viktor. .? _

“Don't think you're getting any time away from me while you're here,” Viktor whispered softly into Yuri’s ear, the black haired boy turned as red as a firetruck and froze up, completely unable to respond, “one key is fine,” he smiled again and let go of the smaller boy. He grabbed the key from the attendant and began walking towards to the elevator. 

_ I don't know how much of this I can handle...Viktor is too hot...he's so… _

_ “ _ Come on Yuri! Don't just stand there!” Viktor was halfway down the hall, whilst Yuri was still standing in front of the desk like an idiot with a blank look on his face. Yuri quickly picked up his bags and made his way towards his coach.

“Wait up! I'm coming!”

Viktor blushed and whispered to himself, “Oh you will be…”

  
  


~~**~*~**~~

  
  


The two young men settled everything into their hotel room quickly, and got dressed to go to practice for one last day before the competition. Yuri’s nerves were beginning to get to him. 

“You won't actually step down as my coach now, right?” he was thinking of the night in China when he spoke to Viktor through his tears in the garage. 

“If I were going to do that would I be here now, like this?” Viktor placed his right hand under Yuri’s chin, grabbing it lightly between his thumb and the side of his index finger, pushing it upwards. Viktor pushed his lips against Yuri’s for the first time since that night on the ice. 

After a moment Viktor pulled back, only to see that Yuri had lost his mind somewhere between his question and Viktor's response. His eyes were nearly spinning around in his head and he was blushing all the way to his ears. 

“I-I-I g-g-guess n-not…” he fought with himself to speak instead of just stand there like he did at the desk earlier. 

“Well great! Now that that's settled, we're off to the ice!” Viktor grabbed Yuri’s bag and his own then pushed him out of the door, grinning all the while.

  
  


~~**~*~**~~

  
  


_ I just can't seem to focus at all...I can't get that kiss out of my head...what was he thinking doing that…? _

Yuri had been having more trouble than ever landing his jumps and his step sequence wasn't nearly as erotic as his previous performance, he was panicking and couldn't calm himself down. It had been 2 hours already since he started to practice and not a single jump had been landed perfectly yet. 

“Yuuuuuriiiiiii!~” Viktor called out as Yuri missed another landing, “its probably for the best for us to take a break, do you want to get some food?” Yuri’s face lit up at the thought of getting something to eat. 

“Where are we going to go?” Yuri sounded like he had forgotten all about his rough practice session already, he really was simple when it came to his stomach. 

“It's already almost 4...if we go somewhere quick we can still come back and practice for one more hour before calling it a night. I think I know a place we can go, it's a pirozkhi shop I went to before I decided to sweep you off your feet,” little did Viktor know that Yuri had been swept away by him since he was a child. Yuri nodded and stepped off the ice, his skate caught on the edge, causing him to stumble a bit. 

“Aaah!” he fell into Viktor's chest.  _ Wow...his body is so toned and hard...I've seen him all those times in the springs but actually leaning into him is….amazing.  _ He blushed lightly on his cheeks while his coach stabilized him. 

“You must really be out of it, huh?” 

“I guess so….” suddenly the somber feelings Yuri had while he was skating returned. 

_ I can't let him down!  _ He stood up on his own and hugged Viktor, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Yurio.

_ Oh no, I hope he isn't too angry about earlier.  _

“Viktor, Yurio is over the-” Viktor put his finger up to Yuri’s lips to shush him.

“He's been here for the past hour, he's been watching you fail your jumps over and over, I'm surprised you didn't see him,” Yuri was shocked and worried, his weakness was glaringly obvious now to his younger opponent. “That doesn't mean much though, you just need to recapture your Eros, then you'll be fine,” Viktor leaned very close into Yuri as he finished talking. 

From where Yurio was, it looked like they were kissing again, it was too much for him to bear without getting upset, “why don't you two get a fucking room already!” he kicked the seat in front of his and started to walk away only to be stopped by Yuri’s response. 

“We already have one, isn't that what's making you so upset?”

  
  


~~**~*~**~~

  
  


After the two got their pirozkhi, they went back to practice for another hour. Yuri was far more relaxed now, having eaten and assumed some form of dominance over Yurio, parts of his performance were still very lacking though. Surprisingly, where he was being inconsistent was in his stepping, not his jumps. 

“Yuri!” Viktor called out to Yuri sternly as he finished his routine and signaled him to come over,  “what is bothering you so badly? Are you still thinking about the other day?” 

Yuri knew that Viktor wasn't talking about the kiss, but rather the notion of him stepping down as his coach. _ He actually is starting to understand me now… _

“Its not only that though...it's…” Yuri began to turn a soft pink, his shoulders turned inward and he clasped his hands together in front of his body like a nervous schoolgirl. Viktor smiled, he liked seeing Yuri flustered more than he cared to admit. His sentence seemed to just hang in limbo, only being kept alive with awkward stammering and lame pauses. 

“Can we go back to the room?” Yuri finally put together a full sentence after his train wreck of a response to Viktor. 

His coach slowly pulled his sleeve up to reveal his watch, glancing down at the time, he nodded ever so slightly. 

“Really?!” Yuri’s eyes shone brighter than they had the entire time he was skating that day.

“Wow! You must be looking forward to spending alone time with me, hmm Y-u-r-i?” His lips just millimeters away from Yuri’s ear as he finished whispering hotly. 

Yuri had turned to mush again. 

  
  


~~**~*~**~~

  
  


“I'm gonna take a quick shower while you get ready to get in if you don't mind,” he started pulling off his shirt in the kitchen of their suite, revealing his defined abs and the smooth skin below his tummy but above the top of his pants. 

_ God….no matter how many times I see him...I can't stop myself from getting a bit turned on… I wish I looked like that too, maybe he'd think I'm sexy too then… _

“Yeah t-that’s fine,” Yuri couldn't stop himself from stammering as his eyes wandered around Viktors body from his chest down to the line of his underwear. 

_ He wears boxer briefs too, but I never look half as good as him in mine...I can't ask him how to look sexier...that would be way too embarrassing… _

“Where do you think you're looking, Yuri?” Viktor closed the distance between them in one swift movement, his chest nearly touching Yuri’s.

“N-n-n-n-nowhere!” he rapidly spun around and tried to get away as fast as he could, only to save himself from the embarrassment he'd feel in front of such a domineering Viktor. 

“You can try to run away from me but I'll always have my eyes on you, my little pork cutlet,” he chuckled softly, “I'm gonna get in the shower now.”

And just like that, Yuri was alone in the kitchen with his lifetime idol in the shower, his lifetime idol who he also had romantic feelings for, who had also reciprocated those feelings. 

_ Viktor had to have had some point in his life where he didn't feel so sexy all the time...right? How did he get there…  _ He kept thinking to himself for a few minutes before he finally came to the conclusion that he couldn't take being so helplessly submissive to Viktor and that he'd ask Viktor what to do to feel more attractive. 

_ I mean what's the worst that could happen? He'd laugh at me?  _

Before he knew what he was doing, he was already in the bathroom. 

“Yuri..? What are you doing?” Viktor had to speak loudly over the shower so his voice was a touch more gruff than usual, but it still had it's typical charm to it. He popped his head out of the shower to find a deer-in-the-headlights faced Yuri staring at him.

_ What? When did I even get in here?  _

“I uh..I had to pee and I couldn't hold it, sorry!”  _ Nice save, I think.  _

“Sure…” he pulled his head back into the shower, “I'll be done in a minute, then you can hop in.”

Yuri stayed in the bathroom for another moment, acting like he was actually peeing, flushed the toilet and started to open the door. 

“Don't go,” Viktor was right behind him in just his towel, “you'll let out all the hot air.” He grinned ear to ear as Yuri turned the same shade of red as a fire truck. 

Yuri faced Viktor and with as much conviction as he could muster he started to speak, “if I'm not opening the door because of the air, then that means you're staying in here with me?”

_ Oh god… _

Viktor calmly nodded. 

_ Well I guess I'm not getting much of a choice then… now is the only time I can ask him… _

“F-fine with me! But on one condition!”

“Oh? You're strengthening up since the past couple days,” Viktor teased him and poked his cheek. 

“Hey! I'm serious!” he started to pout, Viktor seemed to be at odds, finding it adorable but also troublesome. 

“Alright alright, I have to buy you some food in order to make it worth it?”

“Not everything with me is about food you idiot…’ 

“I...sorry, I didn't mean to-”

Yuri pushed past Viktor and started undressing, he was clearly irritated by Viktor not taking him seriously. Viktor just stood facing the door, stunned at how Yuri slid past him completely wordless.

Once Viktor heard the water hitting off of Yuri’s body he moved back towards the shower and spoke softly, “I'll do anything to keep you from getting upset with me, Yuri…” his voice was more somber than Yuri had ever heard it. 

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Well...I… I need your help to be more sexy...more appealing...or there's no way I'll be able to win here…”

Yuri couldn't see, due to the curtain, but Viktor’s face changed from a rough grimace to an eased smile after hearing his request. 

“I think you're sexy enough,” Yuri smiled inside the shower even though it was embarrassing to hear, “but what do you think I can do to help?”

“Come inside.”

“What?! I-I-I could do that but that's awfully forward! Plus, how would that help?!”

“Huh? What are y-” he realized what he'd said and his whole body blushed, “I didn't mean that! I meant come inside the shower!”

“Ah, of course,” he opened the curtain and stepped in, eyeing Yuri all the while.

Viktor reached out to Yuri and pushed his hair back, “you really are so beautiful, my little pork cutlet.”

Yuri turned away, embarrassed, then turned back after a moment and pressed his body against Viktor. 

“Your body feels different than mine, it looks so much more beautiful too...I can't look like that overnight but you can help me….” he touched around Viktor's crotch, just above his cock, “you're so smooth and sexual, your whole body…”

_ I can't believe I'm touching him like this… _

“Then there's me…” Yuri touched the same spot in his own body, “I've got all this hair I don't know how to get rid of…”

Viktor smiled again, “is that it? You're worried about your body hair?”

He nodded. 

“I'm scared to shave...I can't see well in the shower without my glasses and my hands shake too much…”

“Oh, well I don't shave, I haven't since I was in the junior competitions. I got it all lasered off when I entered into senior programs.” 

Viktor let out a hearty laugh and hugged Yuri before grabbing the razor he brought for his facial hair, he never got that removed in the off chance he decided to grow a beard when he was an old man.

“I'd rather you didn't laugh, you know…” 

“I'm sorry I'm sorry, I just wish you'd have said something earlier. You have to know I didn't ever care about your hair, I've seen you naked tons of times in the springs, Yuri.” He kissed him on his forehead, then kneeled down in front of him, “let's begin.”

_ Oh my god he's right there, my dick is practically in his face, oh my god he's touching m-m-my- _

Yuri got hard as Viktor moved his cock to begin shaving. Viktor noticed the increasing hardness as he held him down. The hair fell off easily after running the razor down a few times from just underneath his stomach to the edge of his shaft. 

“Wow! This is easier than I remember it being!” Viktor was beaming with accomplishment as Yuri started to look more and more like he'd never had any hair at all.

Viktor kept on shaving until the only place with any hair at all was just on Yuri’s scrotum.

_ I swear he's touching me more than he needs to be...God I feel like I'm gonna cum… _

Yuri started to pant and let out involuntary noises once Viktor gripped his balls and started shaving them. 

“Oh? You're sensitive! How cute!” Viktor teased him more as he kept shaving, blowing onto his crotch and gripping him harder sporadically. 

“Viktor...you're gonna...make me…!”

Viktor kept on shaving without a hitch, taking pleasure in every squirm and shake he felt from Yuri’s body. After a few more minutes of pleading, Viktor was done and Yuri was just as smooth as he was. 

“Tell me what you think.”

Viktor took each of Yuri’s hands, he placed one on his own dick and the other on Viktor’s. 

_ “ _ W-what!?” 

_ I'm touching his dick? My dick feels just like his now? This is...fuck...I...I can't believe this.  _

The water beat down on Yuri’s back and Viktor leaned in for a kiss. He pressed their lips together and put his left hand on Yuri’s ass and held the back of his head with his right. His dick started getting hard in Yuri’s palm as they began to kiss deeper. Viktor's tongue slipped into Yuri’s mouth, Yuri started to jerk himself off but couldn't focus enough on pleasuring the both of them. 

“You're so cute, you're an adorable little virgin and now you have a sexy body like mine but you're still lacking confidence?”

“I'm not lacking confidence! I've just….never done this before!”

“Let me show you.”

He moved Yuri’s hands and pulled their dicks together so that they were pressed vertically against each other, then began jerking them both off together with one hand. 

“V-viktor I can't…! Ngh!” his body began to shake and tremble, he had to hold onto the wall of the shower to keep from falling, his legs were getting weak. 

“Just hold on a little longer for me darling, okay?” Viktor was soft and sweet despite both of their precum leaking out all over each other and his hand, he was elated at finally getting a chance to see Yuri like this. 

“I-I'm trying! But it just feels s-so good!” his body convulsed again and his legs finally gave out, he dropped to his knees and was met with Viktor's thick member in his face. Seemingly out of instinct, he started to lick the tip of it, much to Viktor's surprise and enjoyment. 

“Ugh fuck, Yuri! You're gonna suck me off?” he ran his hands through his hair again as Yuri looked up at Viktor, dick in mouth. 

“Mhmm!” Yuri slid Viktor down into his mouth and sucked lightly the deeper it went. Yuri kept rubbing his cock as he sucked Viktor, he was sloppy and inexperienced but he looked sexy and slutty, Viktor's favorite. 

Viktor's dick started to slam into the back of Yuri’s throat, “gah!” he spit out him out and coughed hard until Viktor motioned for him to stand up. 

“No I can keep going I'm ok,” he kissed the head of his dick again and went to put it in again but Viktor pulled out and crouched down. 

“I want to kiss you.”

Yuri blushed and leaned in to kiss him, Viktor stood up, bringing Yuri with him. 

“I'm so glad you're my coach…” they hugged as the water kept running, “I wouldn't have ever found out who I really am without you...I'd have never been able to feel good about my body…” Yuri’s voice started to shake and his eyes watered slightly. 

“You know I'm glad to be your coach too, you've helped me fall in love for the first time too.”

“F-fall in love?!”

“Of course,” Viktor turned off the water and kissed Yuri on the nose, “now let's get you to sleep, you've got a 15 year old blonde brat to beat tomorrow.”

  
  
~~**~*~**~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first story in nearly a year! YOI has inspired me in a way that early episodes of Haikyuu did, so here I am. 
> 
> Now maybe I'll actually go back and finish my haikyuu fics....


End file.
